


can you make it last forever?

by SpyKids69420



Series: Haya - season 2 [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, F/F, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyKids69420/pseuds/SpyKids69420
Summary: hope is alone. and then she isn’t.or, what goes through hope’s head when she meets maya.





	can you make it last forever?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dulceamor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulceamor/gifts).

> for lucy because she’s gay 
> 
> twitter is @wlwhizzie 
> 
> also you’d think i wrote it in small caps for the aesthetic but tbh i just couldn’t be bothered turning on auto caps

there’s a moment where hope feels okay again. 

not necessarily happy, or even good, but better. 

crying in the washroom of a school she doesn’t attend wasn’t on her agenda for the day, but lately things have been unpredictable. she’s remembered of how she has no friends, no family, no one to remember her. dead parents who she can’t make proud anymore. it makes her chest feel heavy and her eyes hurt and all she can do is cry.

nobody remembers her. it’s a constant reminder every time she sees someone from her life. alaric acting like he cares for her when he doesn’t even know her makes her want to break. everything has been making her want to break recently.

there’s noise coming from behind her and suddenly she’s reminded she’s in a public high schools toilets, and not alone left to her own thoughts. 

“boy problems?”

the strangers voice doesn’t alarm anything in hope. it’s soft, caring, and the girl behind the voice makes it make sense.

_she’s pretty_ , is hope’s first thought. because she’s right. the girl is strikingly beautiful, anyone would notice. dark hair and dark eyes that look sympathetic, hope could feel embarrassed if she didn’t have so much on her mind. there’s worse things in going on in her life than being caught crying.

she’s reminded of the girls question and for a moment her mind goes to landon. her boyfriend, her first love, the dorky guy she couldn’t help but fall for. and he fell back. and all was perfect.

until it wasn’t. 

she doesn’t even want to think about what josie and landon are up to right now, so she just says something about the troll she’s trying to find. within seconds maya’s offering her everything she has and hope can’t help but think this girl is probably a good person. 

hope would be blind to not notice how attractive this girl, _maya_ , is. she’s up closer and she knows she’s checking the other girl out, but she’s doesn’t care. having a pretty girl talk to you when you feel like your life is falling apart around you can be a good distraction. 

but it’s barely a distraction. it’s a small comfort hope isn’t used to anymore, something she’s been deprived of ever since she threw herself into malivore. something she didn’t even realize she had until she was about to lose it. she had friends, she didn’t realize, and now she doesn’t. 

maya is friendly. 

and maybe it feels good to boil her distress down to ‘boy problems.’ maybe it’s good that this girl knows nothing about her, and not because she’s been forcefully erased from her memories. maybe she can act like she’s a normal girl with a normal life, the worst thing going on being a messy relationship. 

she thinks they might be flirting, and she’s surprised that she doesn’t mind. she was crying less than two minutes ago, and now her mind is just on the girl beside her. the girl who cared enough to check on her, she could’ve just walked right out the stalls when she heard hope’s whimpers, but she didn’t. she stayed and offered advice, and she doesn’t know the extent to how hope feels right now but it was nice of her. 

maya makes her feel lighter. 

like she doesn’t have the weight of the world on her shoulders. as if she isn’t a stranger to everybody, not a single souls she cares about who knows who she is. like she didn’t spend her eighteenth birthday alone and cold. 

maya is there, and she is interested. it’s the best hope could ask for.

she doesn’t feel horrible for a moment. letting maya talk to her was good for her. all she’s done is offer her a change of clothing and hairspray, but everything in hope is heightened right now. even the smallest act of kindness is making her want to cry all over again. 

it’s cathartic for hope.

she isn’t sure how to explain it, but this girl not knowing that hope carried this heaviness everywhere she goes made her feel better. 

a kind stranger in a high school toilet stall was what hope needed. someone to help with her ‘boy problems’. maya is kind and beautiful and hope knows she overthinking one small interaction, but it’s what she needs. someone to talk to. 

and maybe, _just maybe_, she’s made a new friend.


End file.
